


Meet Them Laughing

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Meet Them Laughing

She walked into his apartment; she'd had a key made, but she didn't know if he expected her to use it when he was home. Slave girl sat on his couch, eating the Chinese takeout he'd been kind enough to share with her. Lilah dropped her keys in her purse, setting it on the table.

"You're early," Wesley said as he walked in the room, handing chopsticks to Justine. A fork and a knife would be too dangerous; she might get it into her head to stab him. To slit his throat again.

Lilah smirked. She knew it'd been her questions about the knife slicing his throat that made him search for Justine when Angel went missing. "Yes, evil seems to be taking the day off. Except apparently you."

"Some things are necessary." He ate his own food with a fork to mock Justine, flaunting in her face what she couldn't have. "And don't tell me that you didn't know about Justine."

She sat down in a chair, closer to Justine than him. "Is that her name? Justine." Lilah's mouth made a tiny sucking noise as if the word was sweet candy.

"Didn't know I was going to be third wheel to your psycho girlfriend, Wes." Justine shoveled rice into her mouth.

"And she's spry too." Lilah moved toward Wesley's liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass. "When's she going back in the cage?" She didn't have to time to play who's the bigger bitch with slave girl, especially knowing that Wesley couldn't keep his eye on Justine, while Lilah wrapped her hand around his cock.

Wesley finished his food and sat the container down on the table. "She was going to get a bath, but I suppose that can wait."

Justine shook her head in protest. "Na ah. I'm getting my fucking shower, you asshole."

"Tell me, Wes." Lilah swirled the scotch in her glass around. "Do you supervise these showers?"

"I do what's necessary. Wouldn't want her to grab my straight razor and make a repeat performance, would I?" He stood up and gathered their dishes.

"Not like you use it anyway." Justine slumped back on the couch, frowning. "Too busy banging the enemy. Getting off on evil. No wonder you followed around that thing for so long."

Wesley looked up from locking her handcuffs, eyes cold. His hand came up and slapped her. "Amazing that after all this time, Justine, you haven't learned manners in front of guests."

"Not my fault I can hear you two through the soundproofing."

Lilah drank the rest of her glass. "Well as much as I'd like to stick around and play 'guess whose familial issues,' some of us must keep the evil train running."

"You aren't going to stay for the encore presentation?" Justine pouted. "Ah shucks. I was really hoping for some girly bonding and gossiping about the cutest boy in school."

Slave girl was sassier than Lilah expected. "Sorry that when they were passing out success and ambition they passed up you."

"I wouldn't doubt Justine's ambition. Her success, yes." Wesley tugged on Justine's arm, forcing her to stand.

"Must suck for her to have living proof of her failures." Lilah followed them part way to the bathroom. "I hope I'm not wasting my time."

Wesley removed the cuffs to allow Justine to undress. "I'm not going to make any guarantees."

Justine looked from Wesley to Lilah and back again. "Oh hell no. If you think I'm going to undress in front of your skanky girlfriend, you have another thing coming."

"I don't believe you're in a position to bargain, Justine." He gave her an angry look. "Now undress or I'll do it for you."

Frowning, Justine pulled her baggy brown sweatshirt off. She felt Lilah's eyes running down her body as she started to unbutton her corduroy pants. "Tell your bitch girlfriend that it's not polite to stare." Justine shucked her clothing into a pile.

"Oooh. Ouch. Sorry, Justine, but that's really not enough to write home about." Lilah looked over at Wesley who seemed completely unaware of having a naked woman, completely vulnerable to whatever he wanted, in front of him. She caught Wesley's eye. "He's never touched you, has he? Cock inside of you, finger playing with your clit."

Justine bent over and turned on the water. "The great Wesley Wyndam-Pryce hasn't added rapist to his list of sins."

"And I'm sure that attempted murder looks so great on your rap sheet of goodness. Not that I care what his sins are." Lilah ran her fingernails down Wesley's shirt and started to unbutton it, not caring if the buttons popped off.

Justine climbed in the shower, her hand pushing her dampening hair back and away from her face. "Just my luck that he's fucking a lawyer."

His mouth nipping at the curve of Lilah's neck, he pushed her back against the counter. "Close the curtain, Justine." Running his hands up Lilah's thighs, he pushed her skirt up.

Justine glared at them. "It's shear you, asshole."

"Close the curtain," Wesley repeated, his voice cold and numb. Fingers pushed down Lilah's little thong. He was surprised she was wearing anything.

As Justine obeyed, the metal hooks gave a little rattle. "You're going to fuck in here?"

"Is that a problem? Considering how forthright you've been about complaining of our noise, I wouldn't think it'd be a problem." His other hand played with Lilah's nipple, pinching it through the fabric of her dress.

Grabbing the shampoo, Justine poured some on her hand. "Asshole."

Wesley groaned as Lilah cupped his cock and undid his trousers. "Must I find your gag?"

Lilah gave a sharp gasp when Wesley pushed her up so her ass was teetering on edge of the counter. She clenched his cock, guiding him inside of her and kissed him. "Her sass does turn you on. Kind of like my evil plans."

"I don't need to hear about your work or listen to the filth pouring from her mouth to become aroused." He thrust into her quickly, not caring if she didn't have time to adjust. The back of his jeans brushed against the bottom of his ass.

Lifting her arms up, Lilah allowed him to pull her dress up and over her head. "No. But having two evil women gets you hard. Women who are plotting against you." She moaned as Wesley took one of her nipples in his mouth, grazing his teeth against it.

While Lilah had her dress over her head, Justine had quietly opened the curtain and snuck out. She stood with Wesley's straight razor in her hand, ready to slice his throat open a second time, and add his girlfriend's to her tally.

Wesley watched her reflection in the mirror as he dropped Lilah's dress to the floor. "Put that down." He cleared his throat and continued his pace, slamming inside Lilah, his voice devoid of any notion of what his body was doing. "Unlike a vampire, Justine, you still have a reflection."

"Think you can get your dick out of your girlfriend's cunt in time to save yourself." Justine took another step forward.

"Would you like to have your shower privilege revoked?" He dragged his nail down Lilah's chest, in between her breasts. "Put down the razor, Justine, and finish washing yourself." Going lower, he fingered her clit.

Lilah smirked as Justine's eyes dropped. The girl's whole problem was that she couldn't hold her ground or follow through. Lilah watched as Justine obeyed Wesley and climbed back into the shower with a sour look on her face. Closing her eyes halfway, Lilah rotated her hips with a moan. "You always know how to please a woman."

"Well, I've had a good teacher." Wesley sped up the motion of his finger and nipped at Lilah's neck. He bit harder, knowing that the skin was pulling tight across his teeth making a bright flush of red. She'd have the mark tomorrow.

Hot energy bolted down her body. His hand squeezed her thigh, more markings of their time together. She came, shuddering against him, and muscles contracted against his cock, feeling him bite harder. "Always thought," she groaned, "you'd be on the other side of that bite."

Growling at her, his thrusts became heavy, hard, and chaotic. He didn't care if he hurt her. She'd played the Angel card before when they'd been fucking, even tried to get him off on it more than once. But she'd never understand. His mouth released when he spurted inside of her.

Lilah licked the sweat off his face as he pulled out of her. She glanced toward the shower, where Justine stood motionless having watched it all, and gave Wesley one last lusty kiss for her viewing pleasure, to see the ripples of hate frost up the room more than the steam. Bending down, she picked her dress off the floor. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You're both fucking sick." Justine turned the water off and took the towel Wesley handed her.

Lilah gave Wesley a playful pout, stepping into her dress. "She didn't enjoy herself the way you thought she would."

Wesley buckled his jeans. "We'll have to work on that."


End file.
